


无题(四)

by 1476955878



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1476955878/pseuds/1476955878
Summary: 宽博锦3p车现背黑化人设无脑爽造谣文学自行避雷
Relationships: 宽博锦
Kudos: 18





	无题(四)

王一博一直觉得，是朱赞锦先勾的他。  
朱赞锦长得好看，大眼睛又亮又灵地扑闪，小酒窝盛满了蜜，个子小小腰肢软软。人又温柔又会撒娇，总是甜甜地笑着叫人，然后往剧组大家手中塞甜点零食。  
王一博挺喜欢他的。  
明明跟自己对手戏不多，却总能找到机会亲近自己。塞过来的代餐零食都是最贵的，拜托自己买饮料的时候一脸单纯无害，小奶音勾的人心里酥酥麻麻的。  
装纯的王一博见多了，朱赞锦倒挺特别。他是很坦率的浪荡，很直白的勾引，没有那么多弯弯绕绕。他一早就把宝藏许诺给你，从此扭曲山路上所有的把戏都是小惊喜。  
还真是好玩不过嫂子。  
王一博亲吻着朱赞锦裸露的肩膀，在锁骨处流连，留下一个个暧昧的红痕。朱赞锦很乖巧地随便他摆弄，环抱着王一博肩膀把他的脑袋往自己身上按，隔着裤子去蹭王一博的性器。  
王一博边亲边想，要怎么跟刘海宽解释呢。

朱赞锦觉得王一博挺有意思。  
明明很喜欢自己，却偏偏要摆出一副和尚样。  
让他去给自己买杯饮料，都要借别人的手送过来。可片场休息时松衣服时，他又把视线狠狠黏在自己身上。  
王一博的气质很有侵略性，只是看着他朱赞锦就要腿软。弟弟年纪小，那地方却不小。他俩房间挨得挺近，剧组休息时朱赞锦常见他往自己屋里领人，叫声大得酒店隔音都隔不住，朱赞锦不知道偷偷听硬了多少回。  
于是掐准了王一博的休息日给他发信息，问他来不来家里吃饭。  
当然，借的刘海宽的名义。  
刘海宽新戏还没杀青，朱赞锦挺久没见到他了，探班时又人多眼杂，俩人根本没法挨一起腻歪。  
朱赞锦可从来都不是委屈自己的人。

王一博到的时候朱赞锦刚洗完澡，披上浴衣就去开了门。王一博当时就愣了，拎的水果差点掉地上。  
朱赞锦把他拉进屋子关好门，装模作样地扭着屁股说去端菜，却被王一博一把搂住，掀起浴衣下摆边摸边问怎么回事。  
朱赞锦心道好你个王一博装的人模狗样的结果不还是逃不出我的手心吗。  
其实也没什么好解释的。  
朱赞锦当然先假意挣扎了几下，嘴里念叨着一博你别动放开我之类的狗屁话，优秀的演员演了好一出欲拒还迎。  
没几下就被王一博揉捏得软了身子，他身上本来就敏感，又这么久没有刘海宽滋润，王一博一碰就舒服得毛孔都张开，红着眼圈小声哼唧着。  
王一博也爽，馋了这么久的人现在软玉在怀，加上愧疚和负罪感的刺激，他的性器硬邦邦地戳在朱赞锦屁股上。  
俩人表面半推半就实则情投意合地滚上了床，朱赞锦的浴衣一扒就开，美色当前王一博也懒得搞什么乱七八糟的花样，先插进去把肉吃到嘴才是正经。  
前戏做着俩人渐入佳境，朱赞锦从床头摸出了个套递给王一博，然后伸着舌头向他索吻。王一博当然照单全收，吸着小嫂子的舌头吞咽他的口水。  
插入的时候朱赞锦眼泪不要钱似的掉，眼看着哭的喘不上气。王一博被他夹得磨得没办法，索性把他搂到怀里让他坐在自己性器上，一下一下地颠他。

刘海宽进门时看到的就是这样一副场景。  
好兄弟搂着自己的小情人一下下狠操，不时还低头亲亲他的耳朵和乳头。小情人脸颊绯红，被操得欲仙欲死，喘气都带着甜腻。  
emm。是我打开的方式不对吗。  
刘海宽有点发愣。  
气倒是不怎么气，毕竟以前跟一博玩的疯极了，换着傍家睡的时候也不是没有。虽然朱赞锦对自己来说不是寻常情人，可这模样一看就是你情我愿，倒也没什么要紧。  
但说不吃醋是不可能的。  
要知道王一博那张脸他可是肖想了很久了。  
年轻的小公子哥，一身贵气自带冷淡buff，上床时候更从来不肯吃亏，跟人做爱都像是施舍。  
刘海宽早就想操他了。  
多爽，多刺激，多有征服感。  
什么？所以到底是吃谁的醋？  
很显然，俩人的醋都吃。

王一博跟朱赞锦都听到了开门声。  
俩人无声地进行了视线交流。  
“他怎么回来了？”  
“我怎么知道？”  
“……怎么办？”  
“……不知道啊。”  
于是他们有点慌张地干瞪着眼，鸡巴都软下去不少。  
好在刘海宽没有给他们很长时间去眼神讨论。  
刘海宽脱了外套，从善如流地凑近揉了揉朱赞锦的头发，看着两人交合的位置。  
“阿锦怎么自己先吃上了？”

北京的秋天有点干有点凉，屋子里却倒翻涌着一波波的炽热情潮。朱赞锦张嘴含住刘海宽的阴茎，手口并用地尽心服侍。  
朱赞锦挺喜欢给刘海宽口交。看着那么大一根东西在自己嘴里慢慢硬起来，抖动着射出白精，总是会很有成就感。他喜欢给刘海宽深喉时窒息的快感，喜欢听刘海宽低沉的喘息声，喜欢自己口腔的每个角落都被撑满、被占有。  
刘海宽轻蹭朱赞锦鼓起的脸蛋，在他为自己深喉的时候攥住他的头发往里顶。很爽。真的很爽。朱赞锦的嘴巴紧致温热，舌头灵活至极，会吸会舔，阴茎上的快感源源不断地传到大脑皮层，刘海宽开口叫朱赞锦的名字，低沉的声音中混着情欲。  
王一博当然没闲着。他正抱着朱赞锦的屁股顶弄，后入的姿势方便他操得又深又狠。朱赞锦屁股上肉多，被他撞得发红弹起，又没法阻止，就只能无可奈何地边摇着屁股承受，边跟着王一博的频率给刘海宽吃鸡巴。  
王一博做爱很有特点，操干的动作幅度不大，可力度够狠又顶得准，床伴常被他操得哭都断断续续，失神了般求饶。额头的汗珠打湿了头发，他伸手把头发全捋到脑后。白皙的手臂和狰狞的性器是绝顶的视觉冲击，刘海宽看他看得出神。  
刘海宽伸手去碰王一博的嘴唇，拇指指腹缓缓摩擦那片嫩红色的柔软唇瓣，王一博就很乖巧地张嘴将他的手指吸了进去，舌头围着那根手指打转。刘海宽不客气地玩弄他的舌头，指头磨过他的牙齿。抽出时王一博的口水顺着下巴流下，刘海宽就探过身子去舔掉。王一博有点报复意味地咬了咬他嘴唇，随后同他接吻。

王一博也不是没想过跟刘海宽搞。  
刘海宽大他几岁，戏里演兄弟，戏外也是兄弟。他们脾气蛮相投，又都年轻爱刺激，一起看电影一起赛车，顶着兄弟名头干着情侣的事。  
刘海宽身材极好，肩宽腰细腿也长，再加上187的个子，站在人身边总是很有压迫感。平常看着很沉稳很温柔一人，私下里满嘴荤话，撩人而自知，妥妥的小开做派。  
王一博觉得他的嘴唇长得特别色情。  
很淡的桃花色，嘴角总似笑非笑微微上翘着，唇肉饱满极了，无意识的舔唇总让王一博心猿意马。  
今天终于亲到了。  
刘海宽吻技很好，是很磨人的那种好。缠缠绵绵的，勾一下放一下，像小猫爪子挠得人心里痒痒的，很温柔也很霸道。王一博被他亲得丢盔卸甲，又想到今天一码事属实自己理亏，索性交了主导权，安心享受。  
其实他本身对01也没什么执念，都是肌肤相亲，爽了才要紧。只是他冷情冷面的招的都是在床上躺平求操的，能压得了他的人少罢了。

亲够了之后他们换了个姿势，三个人一起玩是别样的刺激。朱赞锦被王一博顶得射了一次，叫声黏黏糊糊的，泪糊了满脸。  
王一博把他翻过来，从正面抱着他，朱赞锦柔韧性特别好，两条线条流畅的腿直直架在王一博肩膀上，毫无保留地承受。他大眼睛紧紧闭着，像是要承受不住的模样，鼻尖上都沁了汗。王一博挺温柔地亲他的脸蛋和鼻尖，下身操干不停，润滑剂都被摩擦成了白色泡沫。  
刘海宽在王一博身后不慌不忙地扩张，修长的手指是绝佳的性爱工具。前后夹击的刺激让王一博忍不住哼出声来，心里腹诽刘海宽真是全身上下都适合做爱。  
扩张得差不多刘海宽拍拍王一博屁股，示意自己要进去了。王一博有点敏感地抖了抖，暂时停下了戳在朱赞锦体内的性器。刘海宽阴茎粗大，完全勃起时青筋爆出，前端微微上翘，很轻易就能顶到穴眼深处。试探几次之后，刘海宽终于把自己完全嵌入王一博体内。刚进去的一下都是难受的，王一博痛的直抽气。朱赞锦很贴心地亲吻王一博的嘴唇，帮他分散注意力减轻痛楚。刘海宽从后面抱紧王一博，在他耳边哄他，手伸到前面去揉捏他的乳头。

人跟人操起来不一样，刘海宽一直都知道，可今天才算真的过了瘾。  
朱赞锦身子软又缠人，下面穴眼简直是个水洞，叫声也好听，小奶音带着颤。床上又乖又骚，什么动作都做得来什么话都能说出口。刘海宽跟他身体契合度极高，做爱做的尽致淋漓，所以俩人才心甘情愿地绑定了彼此，爱人也好固定炮友也罢，总算把这几年都牢牢锁在一起。  
王一博不一样。不是常做0的身体，刘海宽感受得到他的生涩和紧致。他没朱赞锦那么多技巧，笨拙得让人觉得可爱。又长了一张禁欲的脸，高高在上的小爷坠入情欲的深渊泥沼，自己的性器在对方凛然不可侵犯之处狠狠进出。征服的快感涌上，刘海宽紧锁着眉头，握住王一博的腰大开大阖地操干。  
王一博借着刘海宽操自己的劲操朱赞锦，两个人叠加的力道顶的朱赞锦五脏六腑都要移位，快要爽飞了。胡乱抓紧王一博的手跟他十指相扣，口中不停叫春似的顶到了爽死了一博好厉害。突然性器被人抓住撸动，毫无预兆的刺激下尖叫一声直直射出白精。低头一看，是刘海宽骨节分明的手指攥着自己性器，仿佛吃醋争宠般抚慰揉弄，下身顶弄频率也突然加快。  
朱赞锦被他们俩折磨得没有办法，高潮后本应暂时疲软可双重刺激下隐隐又有攀上高峰的趋势，只好求饶换取喘息的机会。  
“海宽哥哥一博你们慢点……啊……太过了……”  
王一博整个人沉浸在快感里，根本听不进他的话。刘海宽太会操穴，顶弄的力道和位置都正正好好，快感源源不断积累，王一博心里好像堵了一团火苗，喉咙间不断溢出呻吟。朱赞锦也被快感折磨得难耐地直扭，屁股紧紧夹着又收缩穴口，王一博被他们两人激的射了出来，摘下套子时精液顺着软下来的阴茎滴在床上。朱赞锦也射了，两人的精液交融在一起，朱赞锦伸着嫣红的舌头去舔，看得刘海宽的阴茎又硬了几分。

王一博高潮之后是真的敏感，刘海宽不肯停，操得他连叫声都变了。一声声叫着哥你放了我，恍惚间酷盖好像还是当年那个漂亮软嫩的白牡丹。  
朱赞锦凑到两人交合处用唇舌舔弄，王一博的感觉其实并不明显，刘海宽这的视觉刺激才更要命。朱赞锦被操得发丝都在颤抖，两腿都合不拢穴口还在往出流润滑剂，却还像只发情的母猫一样馋鸡巴。刘海宽直接抽出来射在了他脸上，朱赞锦讨好地仰着脸给他欣赏，还顺便帮他舔干净了阴茎上残余的白浊。

休息之后刘海宽说想试试俩人一起，王一博自然没意见。朱赞锦怕疼却禁不住哄骗，于是王一博从后面抱着朱赞锦仰躺在床上，阴茎深深埋进朱赞锦后穴。  
刘海宽拉开朱赞锦双腿，手指沾了润滑在穴口附近试探，一根两根手指还好，第三根手指吞下就已经很吃力。朱赞锦努力放松自己，王一博掐着他的下巴要他转头和自己接吻，刘海宽趁这时抽出手指换上了自己的阴茎。  
刚开始完全进不去，刘海宽王一博的阴茎粗大得不分上下，朱赞锦的小嘴再贪吃也有个限度，穴口软肉被摩擦得发红，刘海宽又怕伤到他，不敢使蛮力。后来还是朱赞锦自己扒开屁股，将圆形的穴眼扯成椭圆形，才将将吃下。  
他们两人的阴茎几乎完全动弹不得，朱赞锦带着哭腔要刘海宽抱。刘海宽心疼死了，把他狠狠搂在怀里，安抚地揉他的脑袋，下身却没打招呼就开始抽送，不出意料听到人承受不住的呻吟。  
王一博也叫了出来，他跟刘海宽的阴茎紧紧相贴，任何一点细微的摩擦都是对性器格外剧烈的刺激。  
蓝氏双璧的饰演者很快就有了默契，你抽我送有来有往，可苦了朱赞锦，敏感点的快感铺天盖地，他被两个男人夹在中间，除了敞着腿哭叫着挨操之外什么都做不了。刘海宽还嫌逼得他不够，低头去吮吸朱赞锦的乳头，又握住他的阴茎为他手淫。  
王一博亲吻着朱赞锦的耳垂脖颈，双手揉捏臀肉，把一团雪白揉成各种形状，大大掰开方便自己和刘海宽进得更深。  
朱赞锦哭喊得嗓子快劈了，手臂软绵绵地推拒着刘海宽求他们别继续自己快尿了。刘海宽笑着哄他说尿吧，今天要把你操到尿都尿不出。  
话音刚落朱赞锦的阴茎就喷出一股淡黄色的尿液，他喷得急，床单被尿液浸得湿透，甚至还有些滴溅在他自己脸上。王一博被这景象激得射在了朱赞锦体内，性器半软并未抽出。  
刘海宽持久得可怕，在朱赞锦喷尿的同时仍然继续大力操弄他，摩擦下王一博又硬了起来。朱赞锦感受到后穴里的变化，在仿佛无休止的性爱折磨下终于崩溃，失神地像个被玩坏的娃娃。  
刘海宽跟王一博见状也不再欺负他，只专心地抽插。他们时而交替操弄，时而一起进出，朱赞锦的后穴被玩弄到极限，哭叫声就没停过，又被干的射了一次尿。  
最后结束时朱赞锦真的被操得尿都射不出，明明身体颤抖后穴收缩是高潮的意思，阴茎却只吐出一点稀薄的清液。刘海宽看他惨兮兮的模样忍不住亲亲他的额头，换来了一个回过神的白眼。

剧烈的情事很费体力，洗过澡后，朱赞锦迷迷糊糊只想睡觉。刘海宽去热了热厨房的冷菜，强哄着朱赞锦吃了几口。  
“大哥，这锅包肉不错。”  
两人看着朱赞锦把自己缩在被子里的可爱模样，相视一笑。


End file.
